NewRodrick AUTTP
URGENT: before editing this page, message GidgetTSLOP first Blayke Martin, better known online as NewRodrick AUTTP, is an American YouTuber who is known for making animations. In October 2012, Blayke made his first video called "My Dog" in July 2013, but was deleted. History May 2015: Blayke Martin is changed to DanTDM // Chryslerocks3000 June 2015: NewRodrick AUTTP made a gaming channel called Chryslerguy Minecraft but was deleted in Fall of 2018 July 2015: DanTDM // Chryslerocks3000 is changed to DanTDM the Animator VGCP November 2016: DanTDM the Animator VGCP is changed to ChloeFan2004 EDCP June 2017: ChloeFan2004 EDCP is changed to NewRodrick AUTTP Series Grounded *NewRodrick AUTTP is still doing these following grounded series *The Troublemakers (formerly The Dr Trayaurus Team and Geoffrey Lovers) (2016-) *Evil Zumiez (2017-) *gayloo (2018-) *Nut Job Troublemakers (2018-) *Geoffrey and his 5 troublemaking giraffes (2016-) *GeoffreyRules33 UTTP (2016-) *Icing's UTTP AEDCP (2019-) *Manny Paul (2019-) *GidgetHater (2019-) *Felicity (RBUK) (2019-) *Check E (2019-) *NewRodrick AUTTP has cancelled these following grounded series *Caillou (2016-2016) *Ultrakatty (2019-2019) *Stupid (2016-2017) *Missy (2015-2017) *StickGirl 2000 (2015-2017) *Mephone4s (2016-2016) *Pontiac (2016-2016) *Geoffrey Lover (2016-2016) *DeVion (2016-2016) *Max (2015-2015) *Dr Trayaurus (2015-2016) *GuestRocks19992 (2015-2017) *Fat Amy (2015-2017) Error/Crappy OS NewRodrick AUTTP has no error series announced and these are the error series he did, but all of them got cancelled *Fat Amy (2015-2017) *GuestRocks19992 (2016-2017) *Redline (2019-2019) *Unikitty (2019-2019) Since NewRodrick AUTTP likes the Crappy OS series, he decided to do one on his own, his first one is called Fat Amy OS, every of his fans liked it so he decided to make more until he finally stopped his Crappy OS series with Manny Paul OS. Behavior Card/Chart Day NewRodrick AUTTP made his first behavior card day on GoAnimate in May 2015, and his first behavior chart day on GoAnimate in May 2015. NewRodrick AUTTP made behavior shirt day videos on Plotagon. NewRodrick AUTTP announced to upload the GoAnimate behavior card/chart days except Trayaurus gets in dead meat in June 23 and make the final behavior card day in June 24! The behavior card/chart day series is cancelled! Ask Tray's Mom NewRodrick AUTTP started a ask series with Tray's mom in 2016! NewRodrick AUTTP made 7 episodes, but all the episodes were deleted and the series was cancelled! Accounts These accounts are made and used to entertain. YouTube Katty and Zumiez EDCP AUTTP is now owned by Teavana Entertainment, they planned Katty to not make grounded videos anymore, and they changed Zumiez's channel name to Zumiez's OS and Errors *Icing's UTTP AEDCP (2019-) *Team Chrysler VGCP EDCP (returned channel) (2017-) *Geoffrey E Cheese's (formerly WRFTWMTDM&CTDMFTL, ECF2004FTWS&VFTL, and Victoria's Secret PINK) (was deleted 2 times as Geoffreylovestoys12336 and Geoffreylovestoys12336 is back) (2016-) *NewRodrick the GoFag (formerly EvilDanTDMtheAnimator183 UTTP, Evil ChloeFan2004 UTTP, and Evil NewRodrick UTTP) (2016-) *Angel's moments at Chuck E. Cheese's (2019-) *GeoffreyRules33 UTTP (formerly Womenrocks33 is back, Womenrocks33 UTTP AVGCP AEDCP, DanTDMtheAnimatorSucks UTTP AVGCP AEDCP, and back to her second username) (2016-) *GidgetFan VGCP EDCP AUTTP is now dead (formerly Evil Womenrocks33 VGCP EDCP AUTTP, DanTDMtheAnimatorRules VGCP EDCP AUTTP, and GidgetFan VGCP EDCP AUTTP) (2016-2019) (not deleted) 'Former' *Team Chrysler VGCP EDCP (first channel) (2016-2016) *DeVionMine the GidgetFan Fan (formerly DeVionMine Roblox) (2016-2018) *WearforWomen by Claire's Roblox (2017-2018) *Chryslerguy and DanTDM (formerly Chryslerguy Minecraft) (2015-2018) *Trayaurus and Nathan (formerly Dr Trayaurus) (2015-2018) *Mouse Mechanicals (2018-2018) GoAnimate/Vyond GeoffreyRules33 UTTP made her Vyond account in 2015 while StickFigureAnimate made his in 2017, those accounts are now deleted by Vyond in August 2019 Plotogan *StickFigureAnimate (@StickFigureAnimate) *GeoffreyRules33 UTTP (@geoffreythegiraffegirl) *Icings UTTP AEDCP (@IcingsUTTP) (deleted by Plotagon before the community shutdown) *Zumiez EDCP AUTTP (@Zumiez) *Mouse Mechanicals (@MouseMechanicals) all of these accounts except for @IcingsUTTP are deleted by Plotagon because of the community shutdown and you can no longer view their videos Roblox *UsedGeoffreyrules (2014-) *DeVionMine (2014-) *TrayaurusROBLOX (made in 2015, no longer online) *DanTDMTheVillager (made in 2015, no longer online) *TraysMomandRraysMom (made in 2015, no longer online) *dinnerbone666 (made in 2015, no longer online) *SliverRam (made in 2015, no longer online) *FunnyRoblox28 (made in 2015, no longer online) *DanTDMtheAnimator (made in 2015, no longer online) *DrTrayaurus1999 (made in 2015, no longer online) *CoolDanTDM2016 (made in 2016, no longer online) *HypnoticDeVion (made in 2015, no longer online) *EthanGamerTV100112 (made in 2016, no longer online) *GuestRocks19992 (2016-) *AndieTheNutJob (2018-) *AngelfromTheStar (2018-) *EvilWomenrocks33 (made in 2016, no longer online) *GidgetTSLOP (made in 2016, no longer online) *OfficalChrysler (made in 2016, no longer online) *President_Surly (2018-) *SomaOffical (made in 2017, no longer online) *SunnyBunniesOfficial (2019-) *WearforWomen (made in 2017, no longer online) *RossDressforLess3500 (2018-) *Womenrocks33 (2016-) *FengTheNutJob (2018-) *KayDoe666 (2017-) *RedlineTheNutJob (2020-) *CheckEEntertainment (2020-) Shows Unikitty! NewRodrick AUTTP made a Plotagon series based on the Cartoon Network show of the same name, the show has 10 episodes until the show was cancelled due to Plotagon adding subscriptions to buy scenes, even know he came back using Plotagon Story desktop, he is still not bringing back his Unikitty series The Ground-Ums! On January 17, 2020, NewRodrick AUTTP, along with CacheCore and no Mr. Feng, announced The Ground-Ums!, the official trailer was uploaded on no Mr. Feng's channel. The show has himself, awesomecaillou5656, Angel the Mouse, Jigglypuff from Pokemon, Chuck E. Cheese, and long-dead GidgetFan. The show is made using Plotagon. The Ground-Ums! aired on YouTube and YTV February 2nd, 2020 with 2 episodes for far, check them out: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH8sYgzx1Q29_ptXxCuoSGA?view_as=subscriber Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators